Next Week On An All New Phil of the Future
by CraftyNotepad
Summary: Thumbing through the TV Guide and look what I found.
1. So Sour, Yet So Sweet

Disclaimer: This may or may not be shown on your local cable provider and I may not own PotF.

Author's Note #1: BEEP hit triple digits and 2,900 hits! Here's a little something along similar lines with seasons post "Back to the Future (Not the Movie)." A mere forty-three episodes are simply not enough! More episodes, specials, interviews, game shows, Phil of the Future - the Movie! Once again, you're invited and encouraged to join in the fun and submit your own new episodes. Me? I'm just tired of scanning the guide and not finding Phil of the Future, so please respect this as my therapy. - CraftyNotepad

3:00 That's So Raven - After wolfing down six pizzas, Raven starts seeing things, including the porcelain god. While making her offering, she has a vision of a piano being suspended midair over her buddies until a nearsighted woodpecker causes it to SNAP! (Rerun)

3:30 Edison Twins - Tonight, on the anniversary of Thomas Alva Edison's birth, we learn how many twins it takes to screw in a lightbulb. Watt? You've seen this one before? That's shocking!

**4:00 ****Phil of the Future** - "So Sour, Yet So Sweet" - The former Mrs. Hackett is back in town just as Mr. H and Veronica are ready to announce their pre-engagement. Keely's keen senses taste something sour, but how can she persuade Phil to meddle once more? Meanwhile, Barbara is suspicious when her daughter starts up her own little lemonade stand with Curtis and Mr. Hackett as her best customers. Bidding wars erupt as customers just can't seem to pay enough for each Dixie cup of lemony goodness.

4:26 Leo's Little Big Show - "Mars Needs Moms" is spotlighted as Leo tags along as a stowaway to the red planet to interview actual Martians. Next time, Leo looks at Disney's remake of the Beatles' Yellow Submar- really? Canceled? Why? Mars Doesn't Need Moms? What does that mean? But - but, it was in 3-D!

Author's Note #2: Is it just me, or are the Disney families' houses starting to look the same? The Diffys, the Duncans, you have to look close to see the differences.


	2. I Can Count On You

Disclaimer: This may or may not be shown on your local cable provider and I may not own PotF.

3:00 Kim Possible - Dr. Drakken 's Doormats, the newest infomercial craze, play a variety of tunes when stepped upon, but wipe your feet on one and your molecules are scrambled from 3-D to, well, if not 2-D, then flat enough to slip under the door. Always polite, Ron Stoppable did just that at the Possibles' front door. Can Kim love a guy she can wear as a belt? The lass is not know for accessorizing. (Rerun)

3:30 Sabrina: The Animated Series  - Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble abounds when Harvey videos Salem talking to Sabrina about spells, potions, and witches' brews. Will this result in their living happily ever after ... or will Hilda turn him into a frog? Guest star: Lilly Pad.

**4:00 ****Phil of the Future** - "I Can Count On You" - Innocently, Curtis helps the local census worker collect data on the Diffys. Now they have to move. Ecuador seems nice, no more Mr. Hackett, no more deadly exams courtesy of Mr. Messerschmitt, and just a skyak ride away from Keely, so why is it that MRS. Teslow is so melancholy ? For that matter, why is Pim the one this time campaigning for their permanently living in Pickford? It's enough to make their next door neighbor slightly suspicious.

4:26 Disney 365 - A sneak peak (What other kind do we ever offer?) at Disney's new interactive attraction: Customers. Here, you'll swap rubes and dullards worthless mouse-eared baubles for cold hard cash, persuade them to purchase their third copy of 101 Dalmatians (their first being on video tape, second DVD) now on Blu-ray. New format not selling? Just spray the box bronze and advertise it as a 27th anniversary collector's edition - limited collector's edition, that is.

Author's Note: When did Disney stop wanting to squeeze every last nickel out of its clientele ? Why aren't they rerunning Phil of the Future episodes to cash in on their Disney darlings staring on Hellcats? You'd think at least they'd come up with their own cheerleading movie. What, they thought Kim Possible exhausted the story lines for cheerleading?


	3. Free RePhils

Disclaimer: This may or may not be shown on your local cable provider and I may not own PotF.

Author's Note: Anyone ever picture how scenes would have been different in the series, say those with Barbara and Lloyd in bed, if they'd have stuck with the notion of Barb having an android body? Boy, if Neil Hackett panicked over bearded green faces, would he even have survived a Sleepy Hollow experience?

3:00 Corey in the House - Cory is escorted out of the Oval Office by the Secret Service, because the President can't be distracted right now. Our government can't settle on a budget and is in danger of shutting down. Corey sees opportunity in the Prez's conundrum, but can he swallow his pride and settle for only 10-percent with Sophie's help running the other 90? Will Chef Victor's lesson on how to trim fat from the kitchen's overhead translate into the nation's? "Awesome" enough, Newt?

3:30 The American Dragon: Jake Long - Dragon Up! It's up to the American Dragon to settle the dispute between the treasure-guarding Gryphons and the wee people. Oh, those Leprechaun s and their three wishes! Who do they think they are, Genies or something? Grampa tries and tries to counsel the AmDrag with good advice, but you know Jakey. Looks like his luck has finally run out. (Rerun, but Season 3 is ... what? Disney cancelled both Seasons 3 and 4? Why would they cancel such a popular series after only two seasons? Don't they - - oh, Jake's sister, Haley (voiced by Amy Bruckner), moved out of the area, Huntsgirl Rose became too popular and her mother-slash-agent wouldn't sign unless she received equal pay to Jake, and, of course, if she was getting more moolah, then the Dark Dragon wanted in on such a deal. The budget was spiraling out of control, so Disney decided to abandoned quality and continuity and just start over. Nothing personal, just good business. If you don't understand where they're coming from, watch Corey in the House. Yeah, yeah, I know what you'd wish for ...)

**4:00 ****Phil of the Future** - "Free RePhils" - Graduation requirements include community service; however, Pim doesn't see the profit in doing for others. Meanwhile, Keely goes Wizrd-happy when Phil's out with a 21st Century flu this time and can't help her clean up Pickford. As grateful phone calls flood his office, will Vice-Principal Hackett finally get lucky and get some real dirt on the Diffys? And Owen going on a diet? What's up with that?

4:26 - Mickey's Mouse Tracks - Enjoy this classic Donald Duck short trimmed even shorter. It's tax time and Don's a little - - okay, a lot short. He tries earning some extra cash with part-time jobs from the newspaper, but nothing works out well for Donald. Thank goodness for Gyro Gearloose and his amazing inventions. Soon, Mr. Duck has all the Disney dollars he needs by churning out big bucks; he simply inserts toilet paper in one end of the gizmo and as viewers watch, serious dough-re-mi comes pouring out into his own personal Fort Knox. Talk about "the goose that laid the golden egg!"


End file.
